25 Days of Johnlock
by lowdawg46
Summary: John and Sherlock at Christmas! 25 days of Johnlock fics! Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Day 1: Christmas Card

Day 1: Christmas Card

"Sherlock!" John called. "Get back here! It is our first year as a couple together, we need to send out a Christmas card!"

"But John!" Sherlock whined sitting on the couch next to John. "This is boring! I should be helping Lestrade out on his case."

John had been trying to sit his partner down and make a Christmas card for a week, and had finally had enough. It was the first day of December, and John wanted to at least have some pictures to put in it.

"You can sit out one case. You said that it was easy anyway!"

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to still go and see it! What if it is gory? You know how I like the gory ones."

"Lestrade said that it was a strangling! How could a strangling be gory?" John asked.

Sherlock looked down at his feet. "I don't know. It just could."

"You're just trying to get out of this! We are doing this, whether you like it or not." John said sternly.

"Fine. Where do you want me?" Sherlock asked, standing.

John stood up after his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Well, I know where I want you right now," John said in his lover's ear. "But for now, we can sit in front of the fireplace. Mrs Hudosn, we're ready!" John called.

The landlady scurried into their flat with a digital camera in hand. "Sorry dear. It needed to be charged! Ok, ready?"

"Sure," Sherlock grumbled.

The two boys sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace, Sherlock with a pained smile on his face while Mrs. Hudson stood and took pictures.

"Ok," John finally said, standing. "How about a couple of us standing in front of the mantle.

Sherlock huffed, and after John swiftly elbowed him in the side, promptly smiled.

A few pictures in, John turned to look at his boyfriend. He then planted a big kiss on his cheek, Mrs. Hudson snapping away. John knew Sherlock wasn't one for Public Displays of Affection, so he wasn't surprised when he tensed up. But he quickly relaxed, placing an arm around John, and kissing him back on the lips.

After Mrs. Hudson had left, John picked up the camera, and flipped through the pictures.

"Oh, these will be great!" He said quietly. "We will just add one of the other day when I finally got you on the ferris wheel and this will be great."

Sherlock rolled his eyes from across the room. John knew how Sherlock felt about heights, but had never been on the famous ferris wheel in London, and had dragged Sherlock along. Sherlock had clung to John the whole time, but John had managed to capture a few good pictures of the two of them.


	2. Day 2: Hot CHocolate

Day 2! Sorry, still no porn, just Sherlock being seductive...

Day 2: Hot Chocolate

John set a mug down on the table next to Sherlock, who had been sitting on the couch, motionless for 3 hours. John presumed that he was in his mind palace and should not be disturbed, but thought he would like something warm to drink whilst he was immersed in his thoughts.

About 5 minutes after John had sat down and opened his newspaper, Sherlock reached over and took a sip out of the mug.

And proceeded to spit it out all over himself.

"What the hell is that?" Sherlock asked.

John looked up from his paper, shocked. "It's hot chocolate."

"Why would you make hot chocolate? I thought it was tea!"

"It's almost Christmas. I thought it would be nice to have some hot chocolate."

"You always make tea, though," Sherlock almost whined.

"I know I do! Just drink it! It's actually quite good."

"Now you've broken my concentration" Sherlock complained, timidly taking a sip from his mug. "And now I have to change my clothes."

"And whose fault is that?" John asked, taking a sip from his own mug.

Sherlock just glared at him, but the glare quickly turned into a suppressed smile.

"What?" John asked.

"You have—You— Come here." Sherlock said, leaning on the edge of the couch.

John scooted to the edge of his seat, and Sherlock wiped a line of whip cream off of John's upper lip off with his thumb. Sherlock brought his thumb up to his mouth and sucked the whip cream off while staring John dead in the eyes.

John felt a sudden rush of heat in his crotch, and Sherlock stood abruptly. "I'm going to go change, " He said, turning and walking towards his room.

"Do you need any help with that?" John asked.

"I might" Sherlock said over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

John jumped out of his chair and raced after him.


	3. Day 3: Holding Hands

Day 3: Holding Hands

"I don't know why you make me do this." John said between breaths.

"Make you do what?" Sherlock asked,

"Chase after criminals with you."

Sherlock chuckled. "I don't make you do it. You choose to do it. You could be at home watching that rubbish telly that you like so much. You like it."

"Well, yes, but can't we leave the chasing up to someone else?" John asked. "I don't much like getting shot at. I got enough of that in Afghanistan."

Sherlock shot John a look and smiled. "But that's the fun part John! The trill of the chase."

"God you're a maniac, you know that?" John said. "And suicidal."

John and Sherlock had solved a case and had caught the criminal before Lestrade had even left the crime scene. "It was so simple." Sherlock had said. Even Lestrade should have been able to solve it!"

But the criminal had decided to run when he saw Sherlock and John after him.

"I swear he ran halfway across London." John said quietly. The boys had decided to walk home since the flat wasn't far from where they had caught the man. John had called Lestrade while Sherlock sat on the man, knee pressed into the poor man's back. Lestrade had come in a squad car, and thought it best for the two to leave before they caused any more trouble. Sherlock had claimed that it was because Lestrade just wanted the credit, but did not push the issue.

"It really wasn't that far, John." Sherlock said.

"We ran for a good twenty minutes! I almost passed out!" John exclaimed.

"You're just not in shape." Sherlock said. "You need to work on your cardio."

John raised an eyebrow. "And how do you suppose we should train?" Jon asked.

Sherlock gave him a sideways glance and smiled.

John leaned over and bumped Sherlock in the shoulder, playfully, knocking him off balance.

Sherlock regained his balance and bumped into John a little harder. John pretended to loose balance, and leaned into Sherlock as they walked.

John reached down and took Sherlock's hand in his. John knew the taller man didn't like PDA, but the streets were empty, and it was dark, so it was almost like they were alone.

Sherlock tensed, but did not pull away. They walked the rest of the way home like that, and Sherlock eventually relaxed, laying his head on John's head while walking.

When they got to the door, Sherlock pulled John in for a slow, lazy kiss, surprising John. Sherlock opened the door to the flat, and walked in, leaving John on the doorstep looking dumbfounded.

Sherlock stopped before getting to the stairs and turned around. "You coming?"


	4. Day 4: Wearing Each Other's Coat

Day 4: Wearing Each Other's Coat

"It's a nice night out. D'you want to walk home?" John asked Sherlock as they walked out of Angelo's restaurant.

Sherlock looked over at John. "Sure." He said. "Just don't hold my hand again. You know how I feel about that stuff."

"I'm sorry that I wanted to hold my boyfriend's hand while we walked home!" John argued.

Sherlock looked away. He also wasn't comfortable with the term "boyfriend" yet.

John thought he deserved at least a little affection. Especially after everything he had been put through. After all, Sherlock had pretended to be-.

No. He would not allow himself to return to that place. It had been a dark place, and he did not want to think about. All that mattered was here and now.

And it was freezing here and now.

John shoved his hands in his jean pockets, and walked a little closer to Sherlock, leaning into him.

Sherlock looked over at John. "Would you like my coat?" he asked.

"What? Ah, nah. I'm fine." John said through gritted teeth.

"John! You're shivering! Here, take my coat." Sherlock said, taking his coat off.

"No! Sherlock, its fine. We're almost home." He said, but once Sherlock's coat was wrapped around him, he stopped fighting, snuggling into the warmth of the jacket.

"But, Sherlock, won't you get cold?" John asked.

"I'm fine John. Like you said, we're almost home."

John sighed, slipping his hands through the sleeves. His arms were too short, and did not come out all the way, and the coat came all the way past his knees. He looked like a little boy trying on his father's suit.

Sherlock looked over and chuckled.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing." Sherlock smiled.

They walked the rest of the way home, opening the door to the flat.

And as soon as they were inside, Sherlock grabbed John by the lapels of his coat, and pulled him in to a fierce kiss. Sherlock pushed John against the wall, and slipped his hand under John's jumper. John jumped.

"Oh! Your hands are cold!" John said.

"Well, what are we going to do to warm them up?" Sherlock asked.

"Hmmm… We'll have to see about that." John said. They stumbled up the stairs, not breaking the kiss.

Once at the top of the stairs, Sherlock pulled away only to say, "Mmm. I love you in my coat. You should wear it more often."


	5. Day 5: Christmas Songs

Day 5: Christmas Songs

John sat at his computer typing away updating his blog, while Sherlock was out at the morgue. John had the radio on, and they had been playing Christmas songs all day. John loved Christmas songs. He loved how cheery they were, and he loved the holiday spirit. He was having a relaxing evening.

Until Sherlock came home and ran up the stairs. Sherlock entered the flat, and took off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack next to the door. Sherlock turned around, and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the radio.

John looked up at the taller man, just standing in the middle of the living room, staring at the radio.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"The radio." Sherlock said. "It's playing Christmas music."

"And…?"

"It's December 5th! Why are they playing Christmas music this early?" Sherlock exclaimed.

"I rather like it." John said.

"There's a whole 3 weeks until Christmas John! It's too early!"

"Sherlock, you do realize that the whole month of December is basically Christmas to the world, right?" John asked.

"But why? I mean, we don't celebrate Valentine's day February."

"Actually, we kind of do. It's just earlier in the month, so we forget about it afterwards." John said.

"Well, I think its rubbish." Sherlock huffed, walking out of the room, up to the bedroom.

John just smiled to himself, and continued to type.

Sorry It's so short today! We had 2 games, and I just got home an hour ago.


	6. Day 6: Santa Hat

Day 6: Santa Hat

"Sherlock! Where is your snow gear?" John called down to Sherlock.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sherlock called back up to John.

"It's your flat!"

"So? Ask Mrs. Husdon."

"You've memorized the outcome of every murder trial in the past 50 years, but you don't know where the snow jackets are in your own flat? What's wrong with that? Ah! Found them!" John exclaimed, reaching up to grab the snow jackets from the hall closet. He was just too short to reach.

"Sher!" John yelled. "I need your help! I can't reach it."

Sherlock huffed, and got up from his position at his microscope. He walked up behind John and grabbed the jackets with ease.

"See? This is why I keep you around." John said, wrapping his arms around the taller man.

"I thought it was for the sex." Sherlock said.

"Well, that too." John said playfully. "Oh, and will you get those suitcases down too?"

"Sure."

Sherlock reached up, and pulled the suitcases down, and a Santa hat and reindeer antler head band fell down with it.

John reached down and picked them up. "Oh, these are from last year's party at Scotland Yard, remember? You refused to wear the antlers." John smiled, putting on the Santa hat.

Sherlock looked over at John, looking him up and down. He set down the suitcases and walked over to John, backing him into the wall.

"Sherlock! We have to pack. We're leaving for the cabin on Sunday." John said.

Sherlock leaned down, and met John's lips, kissing him deeply.

"Mm. We can pack tomorrow." John said, pulling Sherlock down for another kiss.

Sherlock traced his hand down John's stomach, until he reached the hem of John's trousers, and slipped his hand down John's pants, palming his half hard cock.

John moaned into Sherlock's mouth, and backed Sherlock into the wall parallel to them, and started unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt. He kissed the pale skin underneath, inch by inch as he undid the buttons.

Sherlock pulled his hand out of John's trousers, and tugged John's jumper over his head, tossing it to the floor.

"Bedroom." Sherlock commanded.

"Mmm." John complied, walking to the bedroom, and closing the door. Sherlock pushed John onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

John made a move to remove the Santa hat on top of his head, but Sherlock stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"Leave it." Sherlock said. "I kind of like it."

Ahh! Sorry to leave you hanging! Maybe tomorrow. I don't have enough time to finish it today.


	7. Day 7: Reindeer Antlers

Day 7: Reindeer Antlers

"Sherlock! We have to pack. We leave tomorrow!" John said.

"But I don't want to!" Sherlock whined.

"Well, it would have been done yesterday, but you… Interrupted me." John said, smiling.

"Oh, you liked it." Sherlock said, wrapping his arms around John's waist.

"That doesn't mean that it was productive." John said, pushing him off and walking past him to put some clothes in their suitcase. "Lestrade very nicely let us use his cabin, and I would like to enjoy it. And that means not being cold! Now hand me that jacket."

Sherlock picked up the jacket and handed it to John who neatly put it into the suitcase. John closed the suitcase, pressing the contents down until he could fully close the bag.

Sherlock looked over at the bed, and saw the antlers that had fallen out of the closet yesterday, sitting underneath where the jacket had been.

John turned around and saw the antlers sitting atop Sherlock's head.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"I don't know. I thought they were… cute." Sherlock said, reaching up and playing with the antlers.

"But last year at the Christmas party, you refused to wear them. Said they were stupid, if I remember correctly." John said.

"Well, I've changed my mind, now haven't I?" Sherlock said coyly.

John reached a hand up and played with the antlers, touching a curl on his way down. "They suit you, you know. You should wear them more often. Maybe even in bed. I know how much you liked my Santa hat yesterday."

"Yes, yes I did." Sherlock said.

"Now…" John said, looking up into Sherlock's eyes seductively. "Now I finish packing." He said, patting Sherlock on the shoulder, walking past him.

Sherlock turned around, watching John leave. "What time do we leave tomorrow?" He called after John.

"Nine." John called behind him. "Make sure you're ready! I don't want to sit around waiting for you!"


	8. Day 8: In the Snow

Hi, so I don't live in the U.K., and have never been there, and don't know anything about the geography, so the locations of this are purely from Google maps research, and i hope they are accurate!

Day 8: In the Snow:

John looked out of the window at the piles of snow on the side of the road.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked Sherlock, who sat next to him, driving.

"What? Oh, yea, I guess." Sherlock said.

They had been on the road for about an hour, driving to the cabin Lestrade had let them use. Apparently a few years back, Lestrade and a couple of his friends had all decided to get a cabin up near Petersfield together, and they would all take turns using it, and Lestrade had let Sherlock and John use it.

They had rented a car to drive up there, and Sherlock had driven, meaning they had gotten lost twice already. John had tried to get Sherlock to let him drive, but Sherlock insisted that he knew the way.

John looked out of the widow again, only to find that it had started snowing.

"Look Sher. It's snowing." John said.

"Yes, John. I can see that." Sherlock said.

Sherlock had been angry that John had dragged him on this vacation, and had taken him away from his cases and experiments at home. But Sherlock needed a vacation.

John suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Sherlock. Pull over." He said.

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Just do it." John said.

Sherlock pulled over, and John got out of the car. Sherlock followed him, out onto the side of the road.

"What are you doing? It's freezing out here!" Sherlock said.

"Come over here."

"What?" Sherlock said, standing next to John.

John looked up at the sky and stuck his tongue out.

"What are you doing John?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm catching snowflakes on my tongue. Try it! It's fun!" John said.

Sherlock looked quizzically at John, but finally lifted his head slowly, and stuck his tongue out.

He stayed like that for a minute before looking back down at John and saying "Oh! I got one!"

"See? I told you it was fun."

Sherlock stuck his tongue out again. "I got another one!"

"See? This vacation is going to be fun." John said. "You need to give your mind a break every once in a while."

"Yea, I guess. It's only a week though, right?"

John rolled his eyes. "Yes. It's only a week. Then you can get back to your murders."

Sherlock smiled and they got back in the car and finished driving to the cabin.


	9. Day 9: Snowball Fight

Day 9: Snowball Fight

"Sherlock, come help me with the firewood." John said, pulling on his snow boots.

The two men had been lounging around all day, relaxing, but it had gotten cold in the cabin.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but got up from the couch, refraining from voicing his complaints.

The two men trudged out to the large pile of wood out on the side of the house, and each grabbed an armful. They walked back into the house and dumped it by the hearth, and walked back out to get another armful.

Sherlock walked behind John, and John leaned down to pick up some more wood, and felt something hit him in the back. He looked up to find that he was now covered in snow, and saw Sherlock standing in the snow, smiling nasty little smile on his face.

They stared each other down for a minute, and the second John leaned down to pick up a handful of snow, Sherlock took off to hide behind the side of the house. John balled up the snow in his gloved hands, and walked slowly to the side of the house, stalking his prey.

John quickly jumped out behind the corner, only to get a face full of snow.

He quickly brushed the snow away with his sleeve only to see Sherlock running away.

"Arrg!" John chased after the taller man, finally getting within range and throwing his snowball at him, clipping the back of his left shoulder. "Come and face me like a man!" John yelled after Sherlock as he ducked behind the corner of the house again.

Second later, Sherlock emerged from behind the corner, hand behind his back.

John knew he shouldn't have trusted him.

"Like a man you say?" Sherlock said, poshly.

"Yes. Hiding is for cowards." John said. He knew this would strike a chord in the taller man, and it did.

Sherlock started taking slow, deliberate steps toward the shorter man, coming within a foot of him.

"Hand to hand combat, is that how you like to fight Captain?"

"Yes. A true man looks his enemy in the eye as they fight." John said trying to stay stoic, even though he knew what was coming.

Sherlock suddenly pounced, dumping a handful of snow down the front of John's jumper.

"Ah!" John exclaimed, tackling Sherlock to the ground. They fell with a hard thump against the snow covered ground.

John landed on top of Sherlock, and grabbed a handful of snow, and shoved it in his face. The other man shook his head side to side to get away. He grabbed John and flipped over, ending out on top of John, pinning his arms down with his legs.

Sherlock grabbed two big handfuls of snow and shoved them into John's face, the cold substance burning his face. He shoved Sherlock off, wiping his face off.

The two men lay there panting for a minute. Sherlock looked over at John.

"I think I've got snow in my nose." He said, wiping at it.

"Hey, it's your fault. You started it."

"Ah. My lips are cold." Sherlock said,

"Now, we've got to do something to fix that, now don't we." John said.

John leaned over and kissed Sherlock, slowly, passionately.

"Mmm. This is great and all, but my arse is freezing. D'you think we could take this inside?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, yea. That's a good idea." John said. John was the first to get up, and then helped Sherlock up.

The two men walked back to the cabin, closing the front door, and started a fire.


	10. Day 10: Christmas Movies

Day 10: Christmas Movies

"Come on, Sher. " John said, pulling Sherlock of the couch. "I'm bored and the telly doesn't get any reception. Let's just go and get some movies from in town. I remember driving by a movie rental place on the way here."

Sherlock huffed as he pulled on his coat, but exited the cabin without a word.

They got in the car, and found their way back to the movie rental store.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Sherlock looked at John with his eyebrow cocked upward.

"Are you sure it's not an… Adult movie store?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm pretty sure." John said looking at the hole-in-the wall store that had seen better days. "And if it is, more fun for us, right?"

Sherlock smiled and got out of the car, following John into the store. Behind the counter stood an older man in a red sweater, with a small bit of stubble on his chin.

"Look John, you can talk about jumpers together!" Sherlock said playfully. John elbowed him in the gut, and went to look down the aisles for a movie.

Sherlock walked up and down the aisles, looking for a movie that interested him. "John!" Sherlock whisper yelled. "John, they have a video of a heart dissection! Can we get it John?"

Sherlock literally looked like a child in a candy shop.

"Oh, yea, lets snuggle up on the couch and watch two surgeons dissect a heart! No!" John said.

Sherlock looked disappointed, but put the movie back on the shelf.

"Here we are Sher. Holiday movies." John said walking up to a whole shelf of Christmas movies.

"Oh, God help us." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut it! We are going to snuggle together on the couch and watch cheesy Christmas movies!" John almost yelled. "Whether you like it or not."

"Fine."

"And were picking up popcorn on the way home."

Sherlock huffed, and John grabbed a handful of movies and walked up to the counter.

"See? It wasn't that bad. Don't lie. You enjoyed it." John said as the credits rolled.

Sherlock just stared blankly at the television screen.

"John, the past three movies have all had the same plot line. Man and woman hate each other. Man and woman have to work together for something. Man and woman fall in love. Christmas. It's all the same!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Ooh, and there would have been a huge surprise ending with a heart dissection!" John said sarcastically.

"At least it would have been educational and entertaining!" Sherlock argued.

John just rolled his eyes and put in another movie.


	11. Day 11: Sledding

Day 11: Sledding

"Come on, Sherlock! It will be fun." John pleaded.

"I don't see the point." Sherlock said, not budging from the couch. Sherlock had been pretty good so far on the vacation, but for some reason, he would not go along with this.

"It's sledding! It's just supposed to be fun."

I don't see what's fun about sitting on that, and sliding down a hill!" Sherlock argued.

John figured that Sherlock would need some coercing, so he sat down on the couch next to him and leaned in close.

"How about," he said, kissing Sherlock's neck. "If you don't like it…" Kiss. "We can come back here…" Kiss. "And I will ravage you…" Kiss. "In front of the fireplace…" Kiss.

Sherlock stiffened, and turned to look at John. "I hate it already." He said, jumping from the couch to go get his snow gear.

The boys had been walking through the snow for about 20 minutes, and John had finally found a good hill.

"Here we are." John said. "This one looks about right."

John started walking up the hill, and Sherlock followed him. When he got to about the top, he threw the sled down.

"D'you want to go first?" He asked.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "Uh, no. I think I should watch the master before I could even attempt to do it on my own." He said sarcastically.

John just glared at him, but leaned down to get on the sled. He got on, and grabbed onto the handle, and looked up at Sherlock.

"Oh, wow John. That looks like so much fun! When will I get to try?"

"Sherlock! I need a push to get started! Do you mind?"

Sherlock looked at John for a second, and then, keeping his hands in his pockets, lifted up his right leg, and kicked John in the back, pushing him forward, down the hill.

"Wha-? Sherlock!" John yelled behind him, gliding down the hill.

"Well, you said push." Sherlock said to himself.

John slowed to a stop at the bottom of the hill, and he got off of the sled, picked it up and started walking up the hill.

He shoved the sled into Sherlock's chest. "Your turn." He said, displeased.

Sherlock smiled and laid the sled down. He stared at it for a minute, and looked back at John.

"You know, there's room for two." He said.

"Oh, but who would push?" John asked bitterly.

They both smiled, and Sherlock climbed in, putting his feet in the little loop in the front, and John climbed in behind him, wrapping his legs around Sherlock. John reached his head up to rest his chin on Sherlock's shoulder. "Love you." John whispered in his ear.

"Love you, too."

Sherlock leaned forward, and they started sliding forward. They gained quite a bit of speed, and Sherlock could feel the cold air burn on his face.

John held tight to Sherlock, watching his dark curls bounce and whip around in the wind.

Sherlock looked up and found that they were heading straight towards a tree, and tried to lean and steer away from it.

This only caused the two men to fall off of the sled, tumbling in the snow.

"What was that for?" John asked.

"We were about to hit a tree!" Sherlock said defensively.

"Oh." John said, shaking his head, trying to get the snow out of his hair and face.

"Yea, so you should be thanking me right now."

John leaned over and kissed Sherlock, slowly, passionately.

"Mmm. I mean, I did just save your life. I think more thanks are in order." Sherlock said.

John got up and held a hand out to help Sherlock up.

They let the sled trail behind them as they walked hand in hand back to the cabin.


	12. Day 12: Building a Snowman

Sorry its been so long! I was really busy! I'm going to try to update the rest in the next couple of days.

Day 12: Building a Snowman

"Hey John, how do you make a snow man?" Sherlock asked. The two men had been lounging around all day, John updating his blog, computer perched on Sherlock's legs, which were in his lap as Sherlock laid on the couch.

"Um… Well…" John said, caught off guard. "You get some snow… And you make it into a ball… Why do you want to know?" John asked.

"I wanted to make one." Sherlock said.

John looked at Sherlock confused. Sherlock rarely expressed interest in anything that wasn't severed limbs, or a dead body.

"Uh, okay. I'll go get dressed. John said. Sherlock lifted his feet, and John stood up to go to the bedroom, followed by Sherlock.

The two men changed and left the cabin.

Sherlock took a few steps out, and stopped, staring out at the snow.

"What do we do now?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, uh…" John said, leaning down and scooping up a handful of snow. He patted it into a ball. "We have to make a base. Start making a large ball of snow."

Sherlock got on his knees and began packing snow into a large ball.

"Make sure you get it nice and dense, so that it doesn't fall apart when we put the top half on." John said.

Sherlock continued with the base, and John started on the body. He made a slightly smaller ball, and, when Sherlock was done with his ball, carefully laid it on top.

"And now we make the head." John smiled.

The two detectives started making a much smaller ball, and once again, carefully put it at the top.

"Err. Now we have to make a face. Look for something to use as eyes." John said.

Sherlock wandered around, looking down at the snow. Finally, when he was near the house he called to John.

"Will these work?" Sherlock asked, holding up a handful of stones he found in the planter by the house.

"Yes! Yes, those are perfect." John said.

Sherlock trudged back over to the snowman and handed a few of the rocks to John.

John took two, and placed them at the top for etes, and Sherlock took a few and started on the mouth.

"That looks great." John said, stepping back, looking at their handiwork.

"Something nice for the next people to use the cabin."

John looked over at his boyfriend. Most people thought that he was completely self-centered, and never thought about anyone else. But they were wrong. Completely wrong. John gets to see the side of Sherlock that no one else ever does. The compassionate side. Sherlock really does care about other people, but the way he was raised, he was not allowed to express it. He had it pounded into his head that other people don't matter, and that emotions made you weak, and John was glad that Sherlock did not let that stick with him. Little things like that comment made John's love for this man grow even more.

Sherlock looked around. "It's so serene out here. So quiet. Such a change from London. Non-stop noise and commotion. But here you can actually take a minute and just take in the world. It's nice to have a little break."

John smiled.


	13. Day 13: Snow Angels

Day 13: Snow Angels

"You're going soft, aren't you?" John said. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"Am not!" Sherlock said, defensively.

"Are too! You never would have said something like that before you met me." John said, playfully mocking the taller man.

"Yes I would have!" Sherlock defended.

"Oh, really? To who?"

Sherlock paused, thinking. "Ummm."

"See? You can't think of anyone. I've broken your shell." John said. John turned around and yelled "I've broken Sherlock Holmes's Shell!" To the world.

Suddenly, John was knocked to the cold, wet ground. Sherlock had tackled him, and had him in a loose head lock.

"You have not broken my shell." Sherlock said in a low, calm voice. "I have no shell. I am not a turtle." John knew that voice. He was impersonating Spock. John had compared Sherlock to Spock a while ago, and Sherlock had not forgotten. At first, Sherlock did not know who Spock was, but did some research and now used his Spock voice occasionally to mock John.

"Mr. Spock. You are mistaken. Turtles are not the only creatures that have shells. The shell I was referring to was metaphorical."

"You're such a nerd." Sherlock said.

"Oh, Shut up!"

"Make me!"

John rolled over and pinned Sherlock down, staring intensely into his eyes for just a moment. John pounced down, bringing his lips down to meet Sherlock's. The warmth of each other's mouth was comforting against the cold outside, as they let their tongues dance slowly.

"I should do that more often." John said, pulling away. "I think that's the quietest you've ever been."

Sherlock smiled and shoved John off of him as they both started laughing.

John lay on the ground, panting, when suddenly he started moving his arms up and down, and legs side to side.

Sherlock looked over at john, brow furrowed. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making a snow angel!" He said excitedly.

"A snow angel?"

"Yes! You lie in the snow and move your arms like this," John said demonstrating. "And then when you are done you are left with a snow angel. See?" John got up off the ground, showing Sherlock.

"What's the point?" Sherlock questioned.

"There is no point! It's just fun! Try it."

Sherlock lied on his back, and started moving his limbs like John had.

John looked at Sherlock amused. "You look like an awkward deer."

"What?" Sherlock asked. "What does an awkward deer look like?"

"Well, it looks a lot like you right now." John said, laughing.

"What do I do when I'm done?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

"Carefully get up. Try not to ruin it."

Sherlock slowly lifted his torso, and held out his hands for john to grab. John grabbed the taller man's hands, and pulled him up. Sherlock stepped out of the snow angel with careful precision, trying not to mess it up.

"It looks great!" John said.

Sherlock turned around to see, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, admiring what he had done.

"We make a good team, don't we?" Sherlock said.

John nuzzled his head into the crook of Sherlock's neck in reply.


	14. Day 14: Mittens

Day 14: Mittens

"John! We have to go back!" Sherlock exclaimed. They were about 20 away from the cabin on their way home, and Sherlock realized that he forgot something.

"Why? What did you forget?" John asked.

"The mittens! The mittens that you gave me! I forgot them in the cabin!"

"It's okay. We can get you some more mittens. We'll just stop on the way home." John said calmly, as if he was talking to a child.

"No, John. You don't understand! Those were my favorite mittens! You gave them to me!" Sherlock said almost panicked as he turned the car around.

"Sherlock, its fine. I can get you some more mittens. Just keep going home." John said confused. Sherlock had never gotten this upset about something like this before.

Sherlock continued driving toward the cabin

"Why is this such a big deal to you? They're just mittens." John asked curiously.

Sherlock paused. "Because John. You gave them to me. If I lose them, then I lose a small part of you, and I don't want to do that. Not again.

John smiled. They weren't just mittens to him. He realized that no one had ever cared for Sherlock like John did. Of course, there was Mycroft, but that was brotherly love. He saw that as obligatory. And his parents never really expressed their love. No. John chose to care for him. John wanted to love this man. No one had ever chosen to love him. In Sherlock's eyes, the mittens showed that John loved him.

They pulled up to the cabin, and Sherlock ran in to grab the mittens.

John got out of the car and leaned on the front, waiting.

He waited for a good minute or so, and then Sherlock came running out of the cabin, mittens raised above his head in triumph.

Sherlock ran up to John, and stopped abruptly. "Got 'em." He said.

John smiled, and got back in the car. Sherlock walked around to the driver's side, and got in, starting the car.


	15. Day 15: Ugly Christmas Sweater

Day 15: Ugly Christmas Sweater

Sherlock and John entered the flat and dropped all of their bags. The drive home had been quiet and calm.

"Yoo-hoo." Mrs. Hudson called behind them. "Oh, it's so nice to see you two!" She said, hugging them.

"Ah, you too, Mrs. Hudson. No problems while we were away?" John asked.

"No, but a package did come for you." She said, skittering into the other room, and bringing back a brown box.

John looked at the address label, and groaned.

"It's from Harry. It could be anything. Brace yourselves."

John grabbed a pair of scissors from the table, and cut the tape. He looked up at Sherlock with a hint of fear in his eyes, and carefully opened the package.

He pulled out a Christmas sweater. But not just any Christmas sweater. This had to have been the ugliest Christmas sweater that John had ever seen.

The sweater was an ugly green, with reindeer on it, and one of the reindeer's noses had a red puffball sticking out from the sweater.

John reached back into the box and pulled out a note.

"I know how much you like your jumpers, so I thought I would get you a proper Christmas one. Love, Harry." John read aloud.

John sighed. "Harry and I have a history of getting each other gag gifts." He explained. "It started when we were kids, and I got her a practical joke kit. Fake dog poop, whoopee cushion, stuff like that, and from then on, we've given each other stupid gifts. Last year, before you and I were together, she got me a bottle of lube and a large pack of condoms, with a note saying 'For you and your flatmate. Don't use it all at once.'"

Sherlock looked away and blushed. Mrs. Hudson shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Well, go and try it on." Sherlock said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What?' John looked up, surprised.

"Try it on." Sherlock said in a low, seductive voice, pulling on the jumper John was currently wearing.

Mrs. Hudson took this as her queue to leave. "I'll just leave you two alone." She said on her way out.

Sherlock pulled John's jumper over his head, and threw it to the ground beside them.

As John unfolded the sweater, Sherlock ran a hand down John's stomach. He ran his fingers over John's belt, biting his lip, and looking John in the eyes.

John pulled the sweater over his head, and Sherlock took a step back, looking John up and down.

"Oh, wow. It looks great." Sherlock said, unenthusiastically, slowly walking around John, running a finger over his shoulder. "Want to know where it would look best?" Sherlock whispered in John's ear.

"Where?" John asked, swallowing hard. His jeans suddenly felt all too tight.

"On the floor." Sherlock whispered in his other ear, coming full circle around John, palming his half-hard cock through his jeans.

As quickly as the sweater had come on, it was ripped off, and Johns mouth was quickly on Sherlock's, as if his life depended on it.

Their tongues tangled together in a beautiful hot mess.

John broke away. "Bedroom." He commanded. Sherlock complied, and started walking towards the bedroom.

John hesitated for a minute, looking down at the sweater balled up on the floor. He picked it up and ran after Sherlock. He was going to get his money's worth with this thing.


	16. Day 16: Decorating the Christmas Tree

Day 16: Decorating the Christmas Tree

John and Sherlock stood in the lot, looking at all of the large green trees.

"Can we interest you two in a Christmas tree?" A young man came up and asked.

Sherlock looked the man up and down, deducing him.

"Sure!" John said. The man started walking away, and John put a hand on the back of Sherlock's back, guiding him through the lot.

Sherlock did not want to be here, but John had brought him along. After all, the tree would be going in their flat, Sherlock should have a say in what it looks like, even if he doesn't want one.

"We've got Douglas Firs." The young man pointed to a section of trees. "They've got nice dark green needles, and have a very nice cone shape to them." The boy continued wlaking through the lot.

"What, did he get this all from wikipedia?" Sherlock asked under his breath to John.

John elbowed him in the ribs. "He knows more about trees than you or I do, let him do his job."

"My name's Chip, by the way." He said over his shoulder.

Sherlock scoffed, and John elbowed him harder in the ribs.

"We've also got some grand firs and scotch pines, and some Virginia pines. If you want, you can just wander around, and holler at me if you see one you like." Chip said, cheerily.

"That'll be great, Chip. Thank you." John said.

Sherlock smiled as he walked away, and let his expression fall as soon as he was out of sight.

John ignored him, and set out to look for a tree. He looked around, and felt at the branches and needles of the trees.

"This one looks good. Nice size. It will fit in the flat, no problem." John said. "Come over here. Look at it. Do you like it?"

Sherlock poked at the tree, and felt the needles. "I guess. It looks just like every other tree we've looked at."

"Okay. You stay here, I'll go and find Chip."

"Oh, great. Chip." Sherlock said with fake enthusiasm.

John walked away and returned a few minutes later with Chip.

"Oh! This one is great! It is a Grand Fir. The needles are a deep green on top, with a white stripe on the bottom, and it is perfect for hanging ornaments on." Chip said after spotting the tree they had chosen.

Sherlock made mocking faces standing behind Chip that John ignored.

"I'll go get some of the guys to get this ready for you." Chip said, and he and John walked off.

"Go wait in the car while I go and pay." John said.

Sherlock left the lot, and sat in the car. John had kept the rental car for a few extra days, knowing that they would need to get a tree.

Once back at the flat, John set up the tree, and looked back at Sherlock with triumph.

"Now we decorate it." John said.

"Uggghhh!" Sherlock groaned into a pillow.

"Oh, come on. It will be really fast."

Sherlock got up, and walked over the coffee table over to John.

"Is it really necessary to walk on the furniture?" John asked.

"Is it really necessary for me to be here?" He retorted.

John shoved a box into the other man's chest, and opened a box of his own, pulling out a shiny silver ornament. He gently placed it on the tree about halfway up.

Sherlock opened his box and pulled out a few ornaments to hang up too.

"Here. You get the top since you're taller."

Sherlock got up on t=his tip-toes, and placed a few ornaments at the top.

The two continued to put ornaments up until the tree was almost full.

John went and got a small box of garland, and started placing that all around the tree. When he was finished with that, John reached into one of the boxes, pulling out a bright gold star.

"Would you like to do the honors?" John asked handing the star to Sherlock.

Sherlock took the star, and carefully placed it on the top of the tree.

"See? That wasn't so bad." John said, wrapping his arm around Sherlock.

Sherlock leaned down and kissed the top of Johns head, and walked back to the couch, laying back down where he had been.


	17. Day 17: Christmas Shopping

Hi, so this one has some controversial dialogue about homosexuality. Just a warning. It's nothing super bad, I just wanted to be careful. I mean, you are reading a story about two men in a relationship, but you never know. Ok. Bye.

Also, I hope to be updating these really soon! I know its after Christmas now, and i was super busy, but now my schedule is clearing up!

Day 17: Christmas Shopping

John looked down at the list in his hands. The boy's still needed to do their Christmas shopping, and had decided to get it over with before the real madness began.

"We need gifts for Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, and Mycroft." John said.

"I'll worry about my brother." Sherlock said quickly. "I know exactly what to get him."

"Oh, well. Okay." John checked Mycroft's name off of their list.

John had dragged Sherlock down to the mall, and they had been walking around aimlessly for a good hour. Sherlock had been whining, so John had gotten him a salty pretzel, and he was half-way through that.

"I don't understand why I have to be here with you. You know what everyone likes." Sherlock complained.

"Because, Sher. This is our first Christmas together, and I want it to be special. And that means shopping together!" John said. "If you're good, maybe I will get you another pretzel when we are done."

"John. You can't bribe me with pretzels." Sherlock said. "You'll have to do better. I want a smoothie."

For being the world's only consulting detective, he could act like such a child sometimes.

John rolled his eyes. "Let's go look in the jewelry department for Molly and Mrs. Hudson."

John weaved through the crowd of people, dragging Sherlock by the hand behind him.

John knew he couldn't stay for much longer, or Sherlock would get overwhelmed. He usually did in situations like this, where there were a lot of people around him.

John walked out of the jewelry department about an hour later with Sherlock close on his heels.

"We did pretty good, didn't we?" John asked, digging through the bag.

"Yep." Sherlock said quickly.

Sherlock was obviously uncomfortable, and John wanted to get out of there before he had a meltdown.

"Do you still want a smoothie?" John asked.

"Uh huh."

"Okay. We'll go get a smoothie, and then we'll leave."

John and Sherlock made their way over to the smoothie shop, and stood in line. There were two lines of about half a dozen people each, so they just chose a line.

John could tell Sherlock was uncomfortable and took his hand. Sherlock wasn't one for PDA, but stood a little closer to John and did not pull away, holding onto John like a lifeline.

About half-way through the line, John looked over and noticed a woman staring at Sherlock and him, clutching her children a little closer. Sherlock had also noticed the woman, and stared back at her.

John thought nothing of it, and looked back in front of him, but Sherlock did not.

John jumped when he heard Sherlock's voice.

"Is there a problem?" He asked loudly.

The woman looked up, startled.

"I said, is there a problem?" Sherlock repeated.

John was so shocked he could only observe, almost frozen.

"Y-you. A-and you're—you're boyfriend." She stammered, barely able to say the word "boyfriend".

"What about us?"

The woman squared her shoulders to Sherlock, clearly ready for a fight. "You're holding hands." She said, as if it was obvious what they were doing wrong. "Homosexuality is a sin. You two will burn in hell."

Sherlock paused, staring at her confused for a moment.

"Sherlock. Let it go. Let's just get a smoothie and get out of here." John said, finally finding his voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm not too familiar with the Bible, but I'm pretty sure it says that you are supposed to love all people." Sherlock said, ignoring John. By this point, everyone around them had come to a halt to stop and stare at the argument going on between Sherlock and this woman. "And I'm pretty sure it says that we are all God's children. And, just because you are a religious, homophobic prick, doesn't mean that I have to change who I love. Come on John, we're going." Sherlock said, turning on his heels, and strutting out of the line, making his way out of the mall.

John just stood there, beet red, finally turning and racing to catch up to Sherlock.

"What was that?" John asked when he had finally caught up with Sherlock.

"What?" Sherlock asked, looking down at John. "She was being ignorant."

"Well, it's not your job to change her mind, Sherlock. You can't just go around yelling at people for their beliefs. Even if they are being ignorant!"

Sherlock looked genuinely confused. "But John, did you see how she was looking at us? As if she was implying our love was invalid because it was between two men, and not a man and a woman. I was just defending you. Defending us." He said.

John's heart swelled. He was. He was defending him. How dare she think that their love was not good enough. Their love was better. Better than any love between a man and a woman.

John smiled, and reached up and took the taller man's face in his hands, and raised up and kissed him.

"Let's go home." He said, grabbing Sherlock's hand and leading him out of the mall.


	18. Day 18: Carols

Hi, so I don't really know if they sing Christmas carols in the U.K., but I thought this would be a nice addition. Hope you like it! Sorry its so late!

Day 18: Carols

"Oh, boys, come down here!" Mrs. Hudson called from downstairs. There had been a knock at the door moments before that she had answered.

John and Sherlock looked at each other, confused. It was about 8:30 at night, and they usually didn't get visitors this late.

They got up, and headed downstairs, walking up behind the landlady.

They looked beyond her, and saw a group of about dozen children standing in front of their door. An adult in the back counted down "3… 2… 1…"

_"Silent night, Holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright"_

The children sang softly.

John wrapped an arm around Sherlock, bringing him in close as they continued to sing.

The children finished, and Mrs. Hudson clapped, giddily. "Oh, how wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Great job guys!" John said. The kids all nodded and smiled, and were on their way.

"Oh, how precious." Mrs. Hudson closed the door.

"Ah, yes. I remember my days in Sunday school." Sherlock said.

This brought a surprised glance from both John and Mrs. Hudson.

"You were in Sunday school?" John said incredulously.

"Yes. Mummy sent me for about a month when I was around 11. It was during December, so we went out and sand carols for the town. She should have known it would be a disaster."

"What did you do?" John asked timidly, scared to know the answer.

"The church promptly asked Mother to remove me from the program once they found out that I was using Sunday school time to convince the other kids that I was possessed." Sherlock said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, geez." John said shaking his head.

"Yeah. That didn't really go over very well with Father."

"I wonder why." John said.

The boys returned back upstairs, and Mrs. Hudson skittered back to whatever she had been doing before, the flat returning to its previously quiet state.


	19. Day 19: Ornament

Hi! So, I just wanted to drop by and say that: I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY! And also, that I am sorry that it is taking me so long to update, I have been extremely busy, but I do wish to finish these! Here's the next "installment".

Day 19: Ornament

"John! Where are you?" Sherlock called through the flat.

"I'm up here!" John yelled from his bedroom.

Sherlock climbed the stairs, and opened the door, keeping the small red box hidden behind his back.

John lay on his bed with his laptop in his lap.

"Oh, God John, you could have warned me!" Sherlock said, covering his eyes.

"Oh, shut it! I'm just on my computer. Needed a change of scenery from the living room. Now what did you want?" He asked.

Sherlock smiled. "I wanted to give you something."

"What?" John asked, not taking his eyes off of his computer.

Sherlock took the small box from behind his back and placed it on John's laptop, stopping him from typing anymore.

John looked from the box back to Sherlock. "What is it? Is it a body part? If it's a thumb you found on the street, I'm done. I'm outta here." John said, sitting up.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It's not a thumb! Just open it!"

John slowly took the lid off of the box, and peeked inside, but not before giving Sherlock a very suspicious look.

John reached in and pulled out a small red and silver ornament. He looked up at Sherlock, whose face was painted with anticipation, and smiled. He looked like a small child waiting for his mother's approval on a project he had just finished.

"It's beautiful!" John said, putting his laptop aside to scoot closer to his partner and be able to hug him.

"Oh! Hold on." John said, breaking the embrace. "I have something for you too." He stood up and walked out of the room.

When he returned, he held a small box around the same size Sherlock's had been. He handed it to the younger man, sitting next to him.

Sherlock slowly took the lid off of the box and set it down next to him. He gingerly reached in and pulled out a small ornament, holding it up to look at.

"Really, John?" He asked.

"I saw it and I thought of you! And your… 'Friend.'" John said excitedly.

Sherlock examined the glass ornament. It was a small clear skull.

"Do you like it?" John asked pensively.

Sherlock carefully set the ornament down on the table beside him and John chewed on his lip nervously.

When Sherlock turned around Sherlock pounced on John, Squeezing him tight in a hug.

"I love it." He said.

John hugged him back, pressing his chin into the crook of Sherlock's neck.

"And I love you." Sherlock said quietly, almost inaudibly. But John heard it. He always did.

"Lets go put them on the tree." John said, standing up, holding his new ornament.

Sherlock grabbed his from the table, and they both found a special place on the tree for their ornament, and when they were done, they both stood back admiring their work.


End file.
